Just an Infatuation
by hpchik1
Summary: Draco has a feeling from within, he can't deny it no matter how much he tries to fight it. How can he find a way to be with her, and feel innocent all the while? NEW CHAPTER 7 UP! LOTS MORE ON THE WAY SOON! SRY FOR LONG WAITED UPDATE! BUT ITS HERE!
1. Denying, and trying

**Just an Infatuation….**

**A/N: **Here you guys go..another nice and long d/g fic! Sorry for making you fans wait so long, school was killing me and having Advance Placement English isn't fun(teacher making me write 2 huge essays!) Anyways, here you go and enjoy! Don't forget to read and review at the end…:)

It was mid afternoon, but it always seemed night time at the Malfoy Manor. Long, gaudy drapes smothered the windows like chocolate and the only present light was from the burning candles, and oversized fireplaces. Draco sat in his room, still recovering from the past previous nights. He was sent a deadly mission, and he failed. His father of course was unhappy with him, and this only angered Draco. He couldn't be his father, his mother always knew. Sometimes it sucked being the only child, having a brother out doing him would be ok. At least then he would have freedom instead of being forced to follow his father's footsteps. Draco laid awake on his bed, the satin sheets forming around his body causing peaceful nights sleep. He was wide awake tonight, fighting his tears and knowing Slytherin doesn't cry. Lately, he didn't even know if he was pure Slytherin.

"Nonsense.." he muttered to himself.

He tossed and turned a bit before hearing a knock form the door.

"Yes?"

"It's your mother, open up."

He sighed, pulled himself off his bed and went for the door. He opened it to find his mother in her usual black gothic evening gown.

"I'm going out, stay here and behave yourself."

Draco rolled his eyes, and his mother unfancied it.

"I don't like it when you do that. If your so bored, try doing something useful, like preparing for school!"

Without another word, she turned forcefully on her heel and walked off. Draco watched her, pain rising from head to toe. He slammed the door shut and walked in frustration to his window. He reached the window and forced it open. He leaned over the edge, peering out and letting the cool breeze brush against his face. He closed his eyes, and for one second wished his family was like the Weasley's. He laughed at such a thought, but found himself slightly crying shortly after. He knew deep inside he wished he could love his family and be around them every day like Ron was with his parents. They stuck together through everything, and Draco was jealous. He was all alone at home, stuck in his own insanity without anyone to take down with him. He continued to look at the sky, the sunset taking its place. He watched, his mind trailing off in uncharted territories. His father would kill him if he was able to read his son's mind at this moment. While thinking of the damn Weasley's, one in particular came into mind and mingled for awhile. He knew she was just like one of them, no matter how beautiful she appeared. This of course was Ginny, the only red headed sister in the family. She had changed a lot since her first year, and he knew it. She was just a blur until sixth year came along, and she suddenly attracted everyone! Draco even found himself staring at her as she ate her food in the Great Hall, the way she tossed her hair while talking to Dean or Michael, and then when she was wrapped around Potter. Potter, icky Harry ended up dating the girl who gave up on her crush with him years ago. Draco smiled, knowing exactly why Harry did what he did. Sneaky, and gorgeous Ginny used love potion to get Harry to notice to her. That's when it hit him, he knew how to spend time around Ginny, without getting much unneeded attention for it. He would annoy her and bother her about the potion, maybe then she'll fess up about it and be all his. Before he could stop himself, he lifted his arm and gave a swing for his face. He should never even consider such a thing, he had Pansy to mind his company. Then again, she wasn't a red head who blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and had the face of an angel. Draco closed his eyes and sighed a deal of regret before closing the window and going to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the next morning, and Draco awoke from yet another dream involving Ginny and his satin sheets. He got up, and showered for mere hours. He got out, wrapped a towel around his lower waist and walked downstairs. He ran a hand threw his wet hair and walked down the stairs, trying to keep his minds off Ginny. He reached the bottom, and noticed a servant standing by.

"Hello young Malfoy."

"Water please."

With that, the servant gave a small bow and walked to the kitchen. Draco walked around, wondering whether his mother ever came home last night. He noticed her gown from last night was sprawled on the master chair so he assumed she was home. He went in the kitchen, and noticed her there reading the daily Prophet.

"Your father is still in Azkaban. There trying to get him out."

Draco sighed, happy in a way to see his father far from home. Narcissa looked at her son, noting the happiness in his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled, slamming the paper against the table. Draco didn't jump, but look up into his mother's fiery eyes.

"Nothing."

He knew she didn't believe him, but he noticed her eyes were bloodshot, and she was suffering from a headache.

"Drinking away your problems wont solve anything."

Narcissa looked at her son, waiting to swing her fist. She bit her lower lip before dropping the paper and walking out of the kitchen. Draco sighed, shoving the vision of Ginny out of his mind and reaching for the glass of water on the table. He drank it in mere seconds, slammed the glass down and went back upstairs to dress. He was out of the kitchen and halfway up the stairs when suddenly he hears a knock at the door. He sighed in frustration, and stomped off the stairs and to the door. He unlocked it and opened it. In his eyes, his heart stopped and he could of sworn her face was redder than her hair for his towel had come undone from his waist.

"Draco?"

It was no other than Ginny Weasley.


	2. Collide

**A/N: **LoL, thanks for those 2 reviews. Ok ok, I'm sorry for leaving such a cliffy but its my job, to have you beg for more! . Well, here you go..a nice and longer chapter 2! Enjoy, and don't forget to read or review or I'll put up more cliff hangers! XD

Draco stood there, not knowing whether to run away or continue to stare. All he could think of was, why she is here and the way she looks. Draco quickly closed his eyes before something daring happened, and after seconds he opened them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he snarled, giving the same old Malfoy attitude from school.

She looked at him, she was in school uniform (without the dreaded cape/cloak around her), and had two letters in her hand.

"Um, should I come back?" she noted, pointing at his towel.

Draco gasped, slowly looking down and praying his towel was still protecting him. He saw, and sighed in relief that it was secured around his waist just fine.

"No, I'm good. Besides Weasley, don't you like what you see?"

She sighed, and to his surprise she twitched a smile before giving a disgusting look.

"Um, no Malfoy. Anyways, I was sent here by the new headmistress of Hogwarts, McGonagall."

She looked at the letters in her hands, held them up towards Draco and waited for him to take them.

"Ahem.."

Draco blinked before realizing he was standing there daydreaming of him and Ginny. He promised to smack himself later and he snatched the letters away from her. After doing so, he regretted it and wanted to apologize. But he bit his tongue down, telling himself over and over 'she's a Weasley, not a Malfoy! She's a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin!'

"Those are from her, there your school supply list and other needed information."

She replied, making as little eye contact as possible. Draco however, saw this as a challenge.

"I need my stuff for school, and she sends you. Haven't you ever heard of owls? Or are you the new mail mascot animal for our school?"

She finally made eye contact with him, Draco inside screamed in victory. She looked at him intensely, wanting nothing more but to turn him into a ferret. She then smiled seductively, and Draco's groin tingled.

"Really, me the new mail mascot? That's funny, last time I checked Mcgongall made it a ferret. A white, annoying, self centered ferret."

Draco glared at her, all the while admiring such a put down that he couldn't say any better himself. She stared back, tapping her foot on the floor, hand on the waist.

"Real funny Weasel."

He snickered and before she could respond she shut the door in here face. He locked it before turning and leaning his back against the door. He sighed, running a hand threw his slick and drying hair. He laughed to himself, now just noticing that ferrets and weasels are similar in a way.

"Meant to be?" he asked, laughing and slapping himself quickly.

He wondered if she was still out there, waiting for him to open up for she could give her own comeback. He fought himself, knowing he couldn't go back and see her face again. He fought, and won for he backed away from the door and went upstairs to finally dress and prepare to head out. He went upstairs in his room, and went for his towel. He smiled brightly, glad to have had Ginny see him in nothing but a towel.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco was out the door an hour later, headed down Diagon Alley. He hated shopping with his mother for he left before she even noticed he had. He decided to walk, and not attract attention from his mother by taking floo powder or anything of the sort. It was chilly and windy outside, so he grabbed his black cloak and green scarf before heading out. It was fairly cold, and each step seemed to cause a bigger wind blow. He pulled out the letters in his pocket, smiling still from his run in with Ginny this morning. He opened the letters, and noticed very little on his supply list. All he needed was 3 books and some extra cauldrons and robes. He sighed, then thought of some other way to spend his fortune that rested in his opposite pocket. He finally reached Diagon Alley, and walked around seeing very little wizards. Many of them stared continuingly at Draco, and after awhile it came uncomfortable. He truly regretted doing what he almost did to Dumbledore at the end of their 6th year. He couldn't believe there even letting him back in school! He knew once he arrived at Hogwarts, the entire school is going to be after him. Poor Crabbe and Goyle he thought, smiling afterwards at the sight of red hair blowing in the wind. He was outside of Flourish and Blotts and in front of him was no other than Ginny Weasley. She was alone, he thought, and watched as she struggled to hold the piles of books in her hands. She had about 10 so he knew she wasn't alone, and for some reason this angered him. He continued to watch her, as she balanced the books and her vibrant red hair swaying with the wind. Suddenly, someone stepped out of the store and it was Dean Thomas. He smiled at her, grabbed all the books from her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away with her. Draco stood there, red in the face but forcing it away as quick as possible.

"Can't do this, she's not mine! We don't belong together, she's not a Slytherin!"

He struggled to convince himself and after what seemed like forever (along with all the evil glares from other witches and wizards) he sighed in defeat and dragged his feet around shopping for school supplies.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -

Ginny was out with Dean, shopping like old time pals. Harry had recently broken it off with her for he didn't want her to worry for him while he was off to defeat Voldemort. It hurt Ginny hearing him say such, but she sighed remembering why he was hers in the first place. She glanced down at her feet, pain consuming her.

"Gin you ok?"

Dean asked, putting his free hand on her shoulder. She sighed, held back the tears and tilted her head up at him and forced her best fake smile. He smiled back, and moved in for a kiss. This time it ended up on the lips, and Ginny needed much more at this moment. She devoured his taste, and caused him to drop the books in his hands in surprise. She opened her eyes wide in shock, and pulled away from him immediately.

"Wow, Ginny! If your going to pull that then wait till both my hands are free!"

Dean laughed, bending down to pick up the books. Ginny cried, running away from Dean.

"Ginny!" he called for her.

"I have to go, I'm sorry!" she yelled, running as fast as her legs could take her as she ran with her face buried in her hands. She cried, thinking all the while it was Harry she was with rather than Dean. Oh would she kill for someone to save her from herself, anyone could do it. She sighed, even a bloody Slytherin.

She ran for what seemed like years, and she noted her surroundings. Her running feet had taken her to Madam Puddifoot's. Ginny sighed in sadness, walking slowly towards the foggy windows. Inside, were very little people, those deeply in love trying to prove it in such precious time. A single tear ran down her cheek, nothing more. She couldn't do this to herself, Harry was gone and she didn't want him back. She bowed her head down, letting the single tear slide off her cheek and land on the sidewalk. She sobbed and sniffed, while those in the shop paid no attention to her. The sidewalk was empty, not a soul walked or stood here. Suddenly, a pair of footsteps was heard. Ginny ignored them, but when they stopped fairly close to her, she blinked the tears away and looked up at her strange visitor. She turned her head and saw to her shock, Draco Malfoy.

She went to leave but he stopped her with a simple arm gesture.

"Am I that damn dangerous to you too?"

She stopped walking, and she turned back to her original position. Both stood in front of the window, mere inches apart, watching those who didn't even though they were there.

"Must be nice." she replied quietly, doubt in every word.

"O please, like you didn't come here with the icky boy who lives and gets everything."

She looked at him, eyes full of dislike. He didn't reply, he just continued to stare in the window.

"That is very rude of you."

Draco laughed, and finally turned to look at her. She was still looking at him, that every bit of dislike in her expression. Draco smiled and stuck out his tongue. She watched, not enjoying any of it.

"Real funny Malfoy."

"I have a name Weasley."

"So do I Malfoy."

They watched each other, both knowing it was a disgrace to use their first names. The reason was unknown, but it seemed to just exist. He never used her first name, as she never used his first name. She stared at him, his ice cold eyes hitting against her soft sad brown ones. They didn't say a word, they just stared. She finally looked away and turned to leave.

"If you don't mind I need to get home now."

She expected him to come out with some insult on her family. She waited, but it never came. Instead, he stared through the window a little longer before turning to her.

"Ok then. Later Weasley."

She sighed, and headed off.

"Later Malfoy." she called from behind.

Draco watched her as she walked away, the wind dancing with her red hair and the scarf that blew to the side waving her proud Gryffindor colors. Draco watched until she disappeared from the sidewalk, and he took one last glance in the window before kicking the ground and walking away.


	3. Hope, and a New Friend

**A/N:** Whoa, like I'm so into d/g right now! I've found such great sites with artwork of them, and it just blows me away! Whoa…well don't worry yet my readers. I'm sure you all are waiting for that bloody smut! Oh its coming, in the later chapters. Trust me, it will pay for waiting for it. I guarantee it... Enjoy this ch3 and don't forget to read and review. xoxohpchik1xoxo

Draco arrived home hours later. He had his stuff in his arms, and hoped not to have to face his mother. On the walk home, he thought of nothing but Ginny. She was like poison, once it's in you, you can't get it out. No matter how hard he tried to stay away from her, he came running faster each time for more. He actually enjoyed being with her in Diagon Alley, it wasn't much of a friendly conversation though. Nonetheless, he enjoyed it and hoped to have more run-ins at Hogwarts. He stepped up to the porch, took a deep breath and walked in. To his relief, she was nowhere to be found. He went upstairs and put down his items. He then walked around to see if his mother was even home. He sighed, wanting to kill himself for another vision of him living happily with his family before heading into the kitchen. Using some small magic, he gathered a small feast for himself and ate in silence. Minutes later, he cleared his mess with a simple flick of his wand before heading back in his room. Once there, he decided to skim through his school books.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up to hear his mother. She must've come home, from another round of drinking games.

"Yes mother?" he sighed.

With that, she stopped talking and he sighed again while running a hand threw his hair. Draco was extremely bored, and decided to take a nap. He jumped on his bed, wrapped himself in his sheets and slept.

-Knock Knock-

No answer from his room.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Draco was half awake, annoyed by his visitor.

"What?" he moaned.

"Someone's here to see you, and I don't like her around here."

Draco shot up, the sheets jumping off his body. Her, he asked to himself, feeling his heart beat faster.

"Well?" his other asked, sounded very aggravated.

"Ok, I'll see to it."

Draco got up, and headed towards the door. He opened it, and watched as his mother rolled her eyes before leaving. Draco made a rather unkind and rude hand gesture before running downstairs. On his way to the door, his heart and mind were racing. Could it be Ginny? But why, she hates me? She wouldn't be here, would she? He had his mind racing faster than his feet. He finally reached the door, and opened it using every muscle in his body.

"Oh, you." he snickered, heart disappointed to see Hermione Granger instead of Ginny.

"Yes, me. I'm come here to discuss something with you. Harry would've came, but if he id you wouldn't be standing right now."

"Oh please, I rather speak to a wizard than a filthy mudblood like you."

She twitched, but didn't pull out her wand or swing a punch like in their 3rd year. He was thankful for it.

"I'm not here to play games with you Malfoy. I need to find out whether you plan on coming to school and helping the Order or join the DA."

Draco laughed, why ask such a stupid question!

"You came here to ask a proposition?"

"Yes Malfoy. You have real close connections with the dark lord and avoiding killing Dumbledore showed what little bravery you actually have."

He laughed again, again adverting the thought of working alongside Ginny in the DA.

"The dark lord and I are much connected yes, but I'm sorry you can't have his number."

He grinned, and stuck out his tongue before closing the door. He laughed again, and stopped for his sides were hurting from laughing. What a git he said to himself, mocking her voice and question while walking upstairs.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weeks passed, and so did a month. The time came again to head off to school. Draco hated this day, especially this time around. He had all his stuff and headed out. Before he could leave his mother stopped him.

"Wait, there's something I must say."

He stopped, dropped his case and turned to her. She was exhausted, and he saw the dark rings under her eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, yet seeming to know the response.

"I know what you did last year. The kids all know too, and when you arrive there not going to be very happy about it. Dear Severus didn't even return this year for doing what he did. Anyways, I need you to ignore them. No one at that filthy school is your friend, not even your fellow Slytherin classmates. I'm sure some already fear you, if not then they will."

He continued to listen, wanting nothing more but to run from her.

"I know mother. I'm not a little child anymore."

Narcissa stood there, blinking a blank stare.

"I know Draco, but just don't attract attention. Get your year threw so after this you won't ever have to worry about Hogwarts again. You can work on joining the dark side and being a deatheater."

"So that's it? You choose my life path and career? Last time I checked, this was my life!"

Draco was pissed, and ready to attack. His mother stood there showing little, if any fear.

"It's your father who sets the ground rules for you Draco. I just abide by them, and help him with you."

Narcissa gave a coughing fit, and walked to the chair. She took a seat and rested her head in her hands.

"You should leave now, wouldn't want to miss the train."

Draco watched her, anger and hurt mixed in his body. He didn't know if to yell at her again or just leave. Obviously she didn't care about him, no one in his family did. That's how it always was; his parents were mentors who set the path to his life. He had no word in it, at one. He snatched up his case and glanced once more at his mother (who was silently sobbing) before walking head down outside and to the train station.

- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

The station was unexpectedly full. Parents surrounded the scene, all rounded near their children giving last minute talks and hugs. Draco disgraced it all and hurried to the train. He got in and looked around for Crabbe and Goyle. He passed a cabin and glanced in to see them talking with Pansy. He opened the slide door and found them staring at him in shock.

"You actually came this year?" Pansy shrieked, looking both happy and shocked.

"Well yeah. I'm still a 7th year Slytherin."

"We know, but look what you almost did to Dumbledore. The entire school knows and expected you to flee."

"So I'm a coward to you and everyone else? That's just fucking great!"

Draco didn't want to stay any longer so he turned and stomped out of the cabin. Fuming, he walked to find another place to sit. He bumped into lots of other years in the aisle, most giving sneer looks and making rude gestures. Draco ignored it all, yet fearing their faces at school. Whispers were heard and those in the cabin huddled, hoping he wouldn't walk in. Draco was furious, the only three people he could trust and talk to feared him! His mother was right; no one here is your friend. Draco walked passed a cabin, finding only one person sitting in it. He sighed in relief, but his heart skipped when he saw the person. It was Ginny, sitting alone reading a magazine. She looked greater than ever, filling in the spots that weren't really there last year. She more gorgeous than ever, he watched smiling as she keep fighting with a single strand that kept falling in her face. He took a deep breath and opened the door. She looked up, and to his ultimate surprise she just smiled lightly.

"Everywhere else is full? Wow, what a shock."

She smiled (his heart beating even faster) and she consumed herself back in her magazine. Draco stepped in, and threw his stuff up top. This made Ginny jumped, and he laughed.

"Sorry."

She gave him a quizzical look before going back to her magazine. Draco just stood there, not knowing if to start a conversation nor remain his true self and be rude. But he didn't want to be rude; he would save it for the icky trio.

"What's that you're reading?" he asked.

She looked up, and flipped the magazine so he could see the page she was on. It was an article on the known whereabouts of Voldemort.

"Doesn't that ever get boring to you?" he asked, looking rather interested.

"No, it means the world to me. I do want to remain safe and out of his reach. I think all of us do, even-" she stopped, and sat up again (she was leaning in towards him) and took her eyes off of him.

"Not you too, geez everyone here's afraid of me! It's not like I actually did it!" Draco waved his hands in the air, watching as Ginny looked up from her magazine with a concerned look.

"Did you really want to do it though?" she asked, finally dropping the magazine and leaning back in towards him.

"No, well…I don't know. It's complicated." Draco ran a hand threw his hair and leaned in towards her.

"We won't be at Hogwarts for awhile, take your time."

He looked at her in disbelief, she was actually allowing him to talk? Ginny Weasley talking to _the _Draco Malfoy? The one she and all her friends despise? Then gain, she was friends with some other Slytherin girls. She was surely unique, which made her more desirable to him even more.

"Well, I don't know how to put it. It seems everyone thinks I had a say in doing such a task, which I didn't! I never told my father or Voldemort himself yeah sure I'll kill the old man! I didn't say word in it, it was all between him and my damn father."

Draco ran a hand roughly threw his hair, while Ginny sat there listening intentionally.

"I never wanted to kill Dumbledore. I really didn't, but people just want to believe what was put threw the daily prophet! Those who saw what I did should know, Snape did it! He's the one who actually called the spell from his wand, not me! But no, all the kids here are going to say it was me and there going to kill me. Sometimes, I don't even know why I came."

Draco put his head in his hands, feeling defeat and knowing exactly why he came back. Memories of him crying in the restricted bathroom a year ago came into mind. He wouldn't cry now, not like this. Especially not in front of her, that's the last thing he be damned to do. These were his problems, and still surprised to see her staying and listening. He couldn't say anymore, the knot in his throat tightened.

"I believe you and if no one can accept that, then you have me."

Draco immediately look up, tears swelled in the back of his eyes. She was managing a small smile, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, his feet were frozen to the floor. His heart was beating quickly, and his mind was spinning out of control. Every time he thought of pushing her away and saying a true Malfoy remark, his body refused to do it. His body remained in place, and all it did for him was break a smile and one word.

"Thanks."

She nodded, and before returning to her magazine she gave him a small pat. She pulled away and returned to her magazine. Draco sat there in shock, his mind in a blur and his feelings all mixed up. They sat there for the rest of the train ride, him coming in every now and then mentioning more about not wanting to deal with the given task. Ginny always listened, and Draco soon realized she was a pure Gryffindor at heart.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally asked, moments away from Hogwarts.

"Doing what?" she asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"Helping me, listening to my problems? Being a..friend?" the word came out harder than he expected. Her, a Gryffindor, being his, a Slytherin, friend.

"Because, Dumbledore once said we should make friends with all, even with our enemies. Then shall we be strong and have the power to overcome anything."

Draco pondered the thought as she looked up and showed the expression of hope. Moments later the train stopped at Hogwarts. Draco went for his case, half expecting Ginny to take her luggage and leave. Instead she gathered, and waited.

"Want to walk with me? Most of my friends refused to come here this year. There parents made them stay home."

"Even Dean and Michael?" Draco asked, hoping for his answer.

"Yup, even them."

Draco smiled inside, and together they walked towards Hogwarts and in the carriages which took them to the school itself.

All around they saw the looks of shock and anger as Draco and Ginny together walked and stuck by each other to the point of the feast. She ignored them, and he was happy for it. Each time a student came near Draco and signaled danger, Ginny stepped by and shoved them away. Draco admired her for her actions, but held himself down from giving her a hug. He had to remain his true Slytherin self….besides he's a pure Slytherin. Right? The thought mingled in him as they went to Hogwarts and came involved with the feast.

"See you around." Ginny waved, heading towards Ron at the table.

"You too." Draco said, heading towards his own table taking a seat near Blaise who seemed to be unafraid of him. Draco was glad, somewhat and took a seat.

Once everyone was seated, McGonagall stood up to the front of the Hall and all went silent. She was to start the feast, and bring in (if any) first years.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Much is needed to discuss so listen carefully."

Then it begun.


	4. Three Small Words

**A/N (IF REVIEWED WITH QUESTIONS, READ HERE FOR THE ANSWERS:** Ok, for those who are asking questions. . . I'm here to answer them! Draco didn't take Hermione up on her offer because he knew he would be around Ginny and he doesn't want to 'break' around her and the others. Second, he is devoted to the dark side but he tends to question about it and he rather do things himself and make himself devoted rather than his father doing it for him. Finally, Ron isn't going to help Harry and Hermione (TRUE HARMONY) for he plays a much bigger role in the fic. . Hope that answers your questions, now read, enjoy and please don't forget to review!

The feast had begun, and for the first time it started without the humble presence of the great Albus Dumbledore. McGonagall had taken his place, and for the first time she was frightened and sad to speak.

"Last year was a shock for all of us. So much happened, and we all know we would like to forget it all. But it's just not possible." she choked on her last word, but held her head high and rolled her eyes to remove her tears.

"We lost a special person last year. He was a great wizard, who had a loving heart and spirit that guided this school through its up's and down's. Without him, we are lost. He will forever be in out hearts and we must find the will to go on. To keep his spirit high from beyond, let's give a moment of silence in the remembrance of the one and only Albus Dumbledore."

She quit speaking, and was covered in tears. The students as well, bowed their heads and closed their eyes. Draco did the same, feeling both guilty and annoyed. He wanted to look up and see if Ginny was in tears. Maybe then he could walk over there and comfort her. "No!" he kept telling himself over and over. "I can't go over there, were in school and I must let everyone know I hate Gryffindor's!" He shut his eyes and thought of nothing more but staying away from Ginny.

As for Ginny, she sat in silence surrounded by students and her shallow tears. She didn't spend much time with Dumbledore like Harry did, but he was still a special wizard. Ginny distinctively looked up to see Harry. She could see his tears reach the rims of his glasses, then something else caught her glimpse. Hermione had placed her hand on his, and he was quick to react by twining his fingers with hers. Ginny watched, hurt rising in her heart and her tears falling for other reasons. She lowered her head, and closed her eyes as she choked on her tears and the thought of Harry being with someone else beside her. Then again, she did cheat last year. She had love potion that she used on him, and wasn't fair he didn't know. But Hermione?

"Thank you. Now, let's move from the past and into today."

All raised their heads, and without anyone knowing Draco wondered his eyes over to Ginny who looked back at him with a weak smile. He gave one back and looked away, feeling the need to look back at her again.

"As you can see, many teachers and students decided not to return this year. This is understandable and therefore you won't have any more than 3-4 classes. This year will be different for all of us, for we all know the return of Lord Voldemort. Over the summer, he was grown stronger and has killed many muggles throughout the months. This school year will not be about small lessons, Yule balls, and other nonsense. You all are here to learn two things, the awareness of the Dark Arts and Magic, and how to defend and fight against Dark magic. Hopefully, we can survive the school year together, without losing any of you. You bunch are very lucky for coming back. You get a lesson those at home won't receive. This year all of you will learn to fight and defend yourselves against Lord Voldemort."

Many gaps and whispers broke loose in the great hall. The remaining teachers looked about, faces stern and ready to teach. Ginny sat in silence, wanting nothing more but to run to Harry. Then again, there was always Draco. "What?" her eyes widened in shock. Did I just say there's always Draco? She looked over at his table, finding him talking to Blaise. She assumed he felt her for he looked up at her. They didn't share a smile, or an evil glare but a look of need and assurance. It lasted mere moments for someone was pulling on her arm.

"Ginny? Why are you staring off at Malfoy?"

"W-what?" she looked away immediately, shaking her head.

"Nonsense Ron, I was staring at something else."

Ron didn't look convinced, but he shrugged his shoulders and turned away. She sighed in relief, and took another glimpse of Draco.

"With that, all of you will be teached these lessons and eventually you'll need a year partner to practice with. You and your partner will be required to practice before, during, and after school. You will then be tested on your talent and achievements. There is a catch however."

The Hall was silenced, and the students looked up in wonder.

"You will be required to have a partner from a different house. No two partners can be in the same house. In order to conquer evil, we must all be together as one."

Shouts and anger was in the Hall, students unhappy and others annoyed. Ginny's mouth dropped in shock, a partner from another house? She had no one to choose, her friends had failed to return this year and her friend from Slytherin didn't even show up. Then it hit her, Slytherin…..him. She looked over at him, and to no surprise she sensed him thinking the same thing. It was done then, Draco would be her partner for this, with or without his reason.

"You'll need to have this partner by next week. And don't think you won't get away with just choosing someone from your house, I will know and those caught will be punished."

McGonagall flashed a random warning look behind Ginny. Wondering, Ginny turned to see who she looked at and she saw it was Harry and Hermione. It took minutes before Ginny knew what she meant and she turned around, biting her lip to fight the tears.

"Sadly we have no first years, so let's try to enjoy the feast and afterwards get to your common rooms and classes will start the day after tomorrow."

She completed her speech with a bow and headed to the teacher table and as soon as she took her seat the food appeared. The students dived in right away, most taking more than what they could eat. Ginny ate alone, who couldn't strike up a conversation with Ron for he was hovering over Luna about some new broomstick. She rolled her eyes in pity, laughing at the thought of her brother getting very friendly with a girl like Luna Lovegood. Ginny sat to herself, picking at her food with her fork. What happened to her? Harry faded away, Dean's not much of a comforter, and Ron was into the experience with girls. However, a familiar and distant Slytherin came into mind, and she turned over to see. Her eyes saw nothing more but Draco, who was alone for Blaise had moved from him. She stared off, wondering what others would say if she were to suddenly get up and walk over to him. Would he even care? Or could he be expecting it? She saw him look up from his plate, and the game began. Her soft brown eyes glowed in his mysterious sliver eyes. The intense stare lasted for moments; she was use to it by now. They had played it many times last year and a couple times as well during their trip in Diagon Alley. He always seemed to win; she would lose contact for her mind would wonder in deep territory her parents would die if they see. The game ended, and of course he won again. She turned her head in defeat, smiling and turning back to him to see him doing the same thing. She couldn't figure out why she was doing this. A Slytherin, bonding with an enemy like a Gryffindor? She pondered the thought, and before she knew it she was up out of her seat and walking towards him. She tried pulling away, but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own. She could already see the few stares she was receiving, and it bothered her. No matter how hard she tried turning away, she couldn't. She made it to his table, and came face to face with Draco.

"Yes?" he asked, as she approached.

"Um…" she fiddled with her thoughts, not knowing what to say and why she even came.

"Are you out of food?" he asked, picking at his steak.

"No, it's um…" She had an odd feeling in her stomach, and her heart was beating off rhythm. She didn't know what she was feeling, but when the idea came to her she shivered at such a thought.

"Caniseatwithyou?"

"What?" Draco asked eyes widened.

"I said, Can I seat with you…its cause at my table there's no one to talk to."

He looked at her, and she stared back wanting nothing more to leave. Then again, he did look quite handsome in his school uniform, and the thought of what was hiding under those clothes made her tingle from below.

"Um, sure. My buddy just left me."

She could tell it was pure sarcasticsm, and she laughed along with him. He motioned for her to sit, and she soon did. The few Slytherin's noticed her right away, and gave many rude expressions. As always Ginny ignored them, and Draco could've kissed her for it. He shoved the thought to the far corner of his mind, and would use it later for other reasons.

"Thanks." she replied, reaching for a bun.

"No problem, after all you did say enemies should come together."

She looked up, unpleased with such a response.

"I'm sorry but I don't like being referred to as enemies. Our families may see things that way, but I see us as people who don't know enough about one another and are sometimes ignorant for thinking such a thing."

He knew in a way she was right, and he felt ashamed. Wait, Draco feeling ashamed because of what Ginny said? Draco thought, wondering how this one girl could do this to him.

"Did you hear me?"

Draco snapped back to reality, seeing Ginny holding half a bun.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She sighed, and he watched as she crossed her legs and sat up in frustration.

"I asked you three times if you wanted this half."

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

He reached out to grab the bun. As he went in, his fingertips slowly brushed amongst her fingertips. Draco could've stayed this way forever and he could tell Ginny wanted to as well for she was staring at her hand, her eyes full of wonder. He finally took the bun and pulled away.

"Thanks."

She smiled, and blushed a tint of pink.

"Your welcome."

They smiled, and ate the remaining of the food on their plate. Ginny and Draco shared common talk, debating on him joining the DA. It was interrupted by the headmistress who cleared the plates and food with a simple wave of her hand.

"I hope you all enjoyed that, and now if you will go to your rooms and stay there till tomorrow. Good night to all and dream of wondrous things!"

The Hall soon erupted with sound and commotion as students left. Draco and Ginny remained together, now continuing their argument concerning the DA.

"I don't need that! My parents wouldn't accept it!" he yelled, hating to be pressured on this.

"It's for your own good Malfoy! Who cares what your parents think, you need to join!"

"Why? There's no one in there that can help me, and I'm devoted to the dark side…or at least I'm supposed to be."

"Well, aren't you?" she asked, expression thoughtful and wondering.

"Of course I am I'm a Malfoy! And I'm a pureblood!"

Ginny sighed in frustration, closing her eyes and running her hands threw her thin red hair. Draco watched, feeling unexplainable pleasure run through his body and in his groin.

"You know I'm a pureblood too, but I don't go around taunting it. I'm proud yes, but being pureblood doesn't mean anything. It surely doesn't make you smarter; Hermione beat that one off the chart."

She laughed, her smile warming the inside of Draco's heart. He turned away from her, closing his eyes and avoiding any thought of her. They stopped the debate, both knowing it was to be continued in the morning. They walked in silence the rest of the way, but couldn't resist sneaking glances of one another. Ginny reached her common room first and turned to Draco.

"Well, thanks for letting me sit with you. Have a good night and see you tomorrow."

"Same to you, good night."

She smiled, and held out her arm. He looked at her hand, and then slowly reached for it. They shook hands, her wanting to pull him in and him wanting to drag her off to his own common room. They shook hands, and it lasted for mere minutes. Both didn't want to let go, and soon the shaking stopped. They sat there, hands joined, fingers twined, and eyes staring longingly into one another's. Ginny didn't want to begin explaining such a feeling she had for him. How could she though if she was just now talking to him? Draco was on the lines of thinking the same thing.

"Um..Ginny?"

Ginny twisted her head to see to her horror the shocked face of Hermione Granger. She pulled away from Draco's hand immediately, flashing him one last look before running into the common room. Hermione watched, and then turned her head to Malfoy.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

She was about to say more, but he turned and walked away quickly. Hermione sensed something suspicious was up between him and Ginny, but Harry was much more important at the moment. She brushed the feeling away and crawled through the portrait hole.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Draco was in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He thought of tonight's events, and the fact that he was falling in love with his enemy. No, not an enemy, a friend. He knew she was trying nothing more but to be a true friend. After all, she did get into the house that's supports friendship, loyalty and bravery. Yes bravery, it was exactly what he needed that she already had. He put his hands behind his head, and laid resting trying to sort his thoughts out. He couldn't love Ginny; there's was no way around it. Too many problems could arise, and at a time like this they weren't needed. Besides, she was completely different from him. He was rich and high class; she was poor and low class. But again, he didn't care about that anymore. She didn't need high class or riches to be the person she's today. She was the pure heart and caring soul, with parents that stick with her and are always together. These were things he never had, yet he wanted it and hated himself for even thinking it. He thought some more, but all that was clouding his mind was Ginny and the idea of him in love and being with her. Annoyed, he threw his sheets off of him and he wrapped his robe around him before leaving the common room. He needed a late snack, which would help him change his train of thoughts. He walked towards the kitchen, which the portrait door leading to it was opened and to his shock he saw a light. Someone's already here, he thought suddenly stopping. He thought of icky Potter and his pathetic pals helping him find those Horcruxes. He laughed, held himself high and straight and walked in the kitchen. As soon as we got in, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Look it's icky Potter-"

He stopped; words could no longer come out. He didn't see Potter, or his two loser friends. Instead she saw a very hungry Ginny, holding a spoon full of chocolate and a cup of hot cocoa.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, laughing while trying to clear up her mess.

"No, and I can see you couldn't either." he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Ginny laughed again, smiling while going back to her hot cocoa. She dipped the chocolate covered spoon in the cocoa and stirred/ Draco watched, feeling the urge for some cocoa of his own.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh, here."

She snapped her fingers, and Dobby came out with a cup full of hot cocoa.

"Here." he handed her the cup ran off.

"There you go."

She held out his cup, and Draco took it quickly for he didn't want to go through he brushing of the fingers. Not in the state he's in, the feelings he should never have of her were out and about all threw him.

"Thanks." he winked and she smiled.

They sat in silence, slowly sipping on their drinks and not speaking many words. Ginny was unsure of her feelings for him, she knew they were wrong and belonged to Harry. She smiled at the thought of her and Harry, but it quickly faded for the guilt that laid behind it. Her smiled disappeared, and a single tear slid off her cheek. She quickly wiped her cheek, turning away from Draco.

"I did see that."

"I'm sorry." She sighed, sniffing and holding the pain inside.

"You shouldn't be. You wanted him to notice you and you went the extra step."

"But it was out of his free will! I made him love me, I don't want that! I want someone to want me and love me without me having to give them a damn love potion!"

Her cup was shaking in her trembling hand, some spilling on the counter. She set the cup down and threw her head in her hands. She started to sob, the back of her mind waiting for a rude Malfoy remark. It never came, and she stopped crying. She looked up to see him even closer to her.

"Don't cry over Potter. He doesn't deserve you."

"Who does?" she choked, turning her head away from him.

"Other people, some one else actually."

"Humph, like who?" she sighed, closing her eyes in thought.

"Anyone. Especially the one sitting in this room with you."

Her head turned to him, She went to speak but couldn't for her lips were on Draco's. She froze up, not knowing whether to back away or give in. It was temptation, she wouldn't let it win. He slowly snaked his arm around her neck, his other around her waist. She froze, not replying to the kiss. He brushed his tongue along her bottom lip. The power in her gave in and she opened her mouth. She devoured his taste, the temptation winning. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer. They kissed passionately, him pulling away to kiss along her jaw line and neck. She pulled her head back in pleasure, moaning deeply and pressing tighter against him. His arms wrapped to her waist, his strength tightening as well. She pulled her head back down and captured his lips. She poured herself on him, their lips and taste deep within one another. They finally pulled away for air, and he whispered the words that would suddenly change everything.

"Ginny, I love you."


	5. Lost and Found

**A/N: **Aww, I'm sorry! I just had to give another cliff hanger! Hey, at least I don't make you want a month or two before updating! I think this way; I get more readers and more requests to updates. . Well, I don't have much to say but finally here's the smut you've been waiting for! Enjoy, please read and review! THIS CHAPTER COTAINS SMUT..LOTS AND LOTS OF SMUT AT THE END! ENJOY!

Ginny was midst a pleasurable kiss when suddenly Draco's words burned her. She quickly pulled away from him, and backed up near the kitchen door.

"W-what?" Draco asked, panting.

"You…said those 3 words."

She was frantic, he could tell. He had made a mistake saying them, but he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Yeah, what about it? Don't you feel the same way?"

She looked at him, her mouth dry and unable to move. She just wanted to be friends with him and nothing more, right?

"I can't stay. I have to go."

She turned quickly and walked out of the kitchen. She picked up the pace, panting and soon running to her common room. She didn't know how or why things got so out of hand. She was just there, getting a cup of cocoa, nothing more! Then suddenly, _he_ had to walk in and soon all hell broke loose! She couldn't think straight, his presence was toxic, but yet around him she felt a rather sense of protection. "Nonsense." she told herself, gripping at her hair in frustration. She couldn't explain the funny feelings in her stomach when he was around giving that seductive smile of his, and showing that muscular firm chest, or those sexy hard abs from Qudditch….. A sudden blow came at Ginny's head.

"Oi!" she yelped, falling to the floor.

She shook her head, and pulled back her hair (and the some that was in her face) with her hand. She looked up to see the portrait leading to her common room closed. She laughed, now realizing what she had done. She went to stand up but a shadow loomed over her. She knew who it was, and her heart dropped.

"You know, your suppose to tell her the password. That way the Fat Lady let's you in."

Ginny looked up, frozen still on the ground to see Malloy's face.

"O shut up you git."

He held out a helping hand, but she refused it and helped herself up. She was off the ground and brushing off dirt and flattening her skirt. She walked around him and went to say the password.

"Lemon-" she stopped, and turned her head to the side, not facing him completely.

"You still here?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm fine now, thanks for your concern, now go."

She stood there, waiting for him to leave. He continued to stay put, he wasn't about to just let her drift after what had happened between them minutes ago.

"Are you bloody deaf? Get the hell out of here!"

She finally turned on her heel, face to face with him. Her face was flushed, and her fists were at her sides. Draco watched her, feeling both amused and hurt.

"That's it? We share an intimate moment, and now you want me to just leave?"

"That was NOT an intimate moment! It was something that accidentally happened and will never happen again!" she yelped, red blushing in the cheeks.

She knew she didn't sound convincing for he was just standing there, smiling. She rolled her eyes, and ran a hand threw her hair.

"Please, leave me."

She was barely above a whisper and her eyes were closed. Draco felt as if she meant something else, but shrugged it off. He stood there knowing she was now expecting him to just disappear. He decided to let her win, but just for tonight. He mocked a curtsy 'bow' before bending back up and walking away.

"Later Weasley." he called from over his shoulder.

He waited for a response, but it never came. All he heard was the sudden slam of the portrait door.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weeks had passed, and not one word came between Draco and Ginny. He noticed since that night in the school's kitchen, she does everything possible to avoid him. He hates it of course, but deep in his heart it breaks him. He often finds himself sulking for she's not around to talk to him, or play the 'stare' game, or even walk up and light up his life with her magic smile. He always saw her in the great hall and in classes, but she not once looked his way. The only time she actually went near him was during Flitwick's class. They were in study groups trying to perform counter spells and Ginny had gone off to Harry and Hermione's group. Of course everyone was afraid of Malfoy, so he ended up alone. Ginny saw this, and to his mere amazement she went over to him. From behind, Draco saw the faces of a very shocked and intrigued Harry and Hermione.

"This is only for today." she says while walking up to him.

He watches as she slowly keeps her skirt from folding up as she sits down. They go through the book; recording needed spell names before standing up and calling them. Ginny was amazed at how well he was at calling spells, but she laughed as he accidentally hit himself, and she had to reverse the spell. He laughed, she smiled and they both shared a moment. Ginny snapped out of it quickly, her smile fading but never actually going. Draco knew this, and smiled inside as they sat together the rest of the class flipping through the books.

It was the end of the week, and it was finally winter. It was December 12th; Christmas was on its way. Draco wasn't much of a 'giving away presents' kind of person, but he had this inner need to do so. Not for everyone of course, just for _her_. He was in the library, studying up on countercurses and on the other side of the room was Ginny. She wasn't alone, she was with Hermione. They sat together, frantically searching books and causing noise. Madame Pince would come by every now and then to hush them up, and he'd laugh. He tried doing his own research, but couldn't. His temptation to look up at her over took him. He looked up again to find her laughing, lighting him up inside and her smile as she playfully shoved the book towards Hermione. She was an angel, whose only mission was to make people happy. It was hard to be happy during times like these; he eavesdropped in a recent conversation and found out Grangers parents were killed by Voldemort just 3 weeks ago. She was devastated, but Potter was there for her. But even when he isn't, Draco expected her to cry and be miserable. But she wasn't, she was with Ginny, laughing and playing as if her parent's death was just a dream. He had no idea how she could do that to people, but he laughed as he thought of it again. She was an angel, and nothing more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Sadly, Qudditch was cancelled for the school year. Draco was angered by this, hoping to fly about on his broom and get a chance to kill Potter on the field. He sighed as he walked past the empty field, the cool winter breeze playing memories of the past games. As he was walking through the field, he could've sworn he heard the faint screams of school fans, and the power of the brooms flying about and the magic sound of the snitch. He passed through the field, and the broom closet itself. Suddenly, he stopped moving. He tried moving his feet, but couldn't. He turned his head to the closet doors. They were closed, locked securely. He thought he heard the laugh of a young Weasley, but shrugged the feeling off and blamed the wind against the trees. Once again he tried to move, but instead he was face to face to the doors. Frustrated, he reached for the doors and opened them. Inside, were the mounted brooms and boxes full of Quaffles, Bludgers, and the Snitch. The brooms were hanging, covered with summer dust. He walked in, flicking on the light that made it better to see. He saw his broomstick in the back, and reached for it. He noticed one was missing, but thought nothing more of it and walked back out. He headed back towards the fields, but he wasn't alone. Someone else, covered in Gryffindor Qudditch uniform was there.

"Didn't expect you here." he called, hoping for her to turn and talk to him.

She was bending down, fixing her knee pads before slowly bending back up and turning to him. She was surprised to see him, and he was glad to see her smile instead of flee. She mounted her broom to the side, its head sticking up.

"Well, well. Look who it is. What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." he smiled, and she walked closer to him.

"I'm tried of not being able to fly. I need this game more than anything. So if we can't have it like the old days, I'll just fly about on my own without their bloody permission."

"Or you could go against me."

She looked at him quizzically, laughing at a bemused Draco. Seconds later, her laugh turned into a seductive smile that made Draco's insides melt and arousal linger in his groin.

"Oh really? You want to play against me Malfoy?"

He took this as a challenge for he stepped up to her.

"Oh I'm sure I can easily beat you Weasley."

She inched towards him again; Draco could count the freckles across her cheeks.

"Ok Malfoy. The first to get 50 points wins."

"What about the snitch?"

She showed off her seductive smile, placing her free hand on her hip, while the other held the broom up. Draco watched, feeling slightly uneasy on where this was about to go.

"Catch the snitch Malfoy, and I'm all yours."

She winked, he smiled about to speak but was silenced by her hand over his mouth.

"But if I catch the snitch, that's my freedom from never seeing you again."

His smile quickly faded, would she really want that? She dropped her hand weakly, but held it midway.

"May the best one win."

She held her hand out, expecting him to take it in a hand shake. He did it slowly, remembering last time's affects. When his hand was in hers, there fingers twined instantly, and they shook. Usually hand shakes last seconds, but there's seemed to last forever. Draco watched her intently, waiting for her to move away. But she didn't do anything, she stared back at him with hope and fear embedded in her eyes. They finally split, her being the first one to pull away. They headed to positions, both feeling each others touch slowly mingling on their fingertips. Draco went to the right side of the field, while Ginny took the left. His mind was buzzing, why would she want to be away from him? Would she even try to catch the snitch, or was this all a test? A test to prove just how much he was into her?

"Ready?" she yelled, now releasing the Bludgers and Quaffles.

"Always am Weasley."

She sighs, and they both mount on their brooms. She's holding the glowing golden snitch, and Draco watches as she lets it slip out of her hand and into the daytime sky. The sun was now setting, and it allowed easier view from above. He was ready to play, and knew he would do whatever it takes to get that damn snitch.

"NOW!" she screams, already in the sky.

Draco quickly zooms up, and keeps his eyes peeled for the golden snitch. Ginny was out and about, with the bat in her hand and chasing after the Quaffles. Draco had to admit, she had a good knack for this sport. She was well, maybe a little too well. She could do well on the national teams outside of Hogwarts, and he would be sleeping and making love to the world's most gorgeous, smartest, fastest money making woman in his Qudditch times.

"1-0!"

Draco snapped his head to Ginny, who threw a Quaffle through his team's rings. He shook his head to concentrate on the game rather than fantasize about him and Ginny. Draco flew on his broom, unsuccessful in finding the snitch. Ginny was out and about, dodging Bludgers that weren't even going to hit her, and she was doing fast turns and spins. Draco watched, knowing in the back of his mind that this was a mere distraction. He gained reality and controlled his broom to fly over near her. He flew as fast as possible past her, and successfully snatched the Quaffle from her arm.

"HEY!" she yelled, flying right on his tail.

Draco sped up, flying near Bludgers and trying out some of her fast turns. He wasn't skilled like she was for he almost fell over losing the ball to her. She had it and was laughing as her red hair danced in the wind and left Draco to dust. He got back in position and took off. He was now on her tail, catching sight of the snitch. He knew she found it too for she immediately dropped the Quaffle and sped past him to it.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled, side by side in a race for the snitch.

Her arm was already extended, but he thought of it as too early. The snitch was right within arms reach, but it could make an odd twisting turn in an instant. Ginny was slightly ahead, forcing all she could into her broom. Draco pushed forward, his arm now extended. Both were mere inches away from the snitch, and ahead was the audience stand. Draco knew if they went any faster they both would end up head first in the stands. The snitch wasn't turning anymore, it was heading straight. Draco's fingertips barely touched the snitch and he leaned in. Ginny did so as well and then from here either didn't know exactly what happened. Draco crashed into the stands, his broom flying out from under him. He tumbled in the stands, his body beaten against the benches. He landed on his back, crouched at the end of the stands. His vision was blurry and his head was withering in pain. He put a hand to his head, and felt the burning cuts and blood that trickled from them. Suddenly, his blurry vision saw a girl with red hair coming at him. Her broom was knocked from under her as well, and before he knew it she was thrown on top of him. They tumbled a little down the stands, landing near the edge, the steps leading off nearby. Draco was on his back, aching from head to toe. Cuts, scraps, and burns were all over, and so was the same for Ginny. She laid there, her vision affected by the crash. She tried pulling up, but her arms were weak and unable to move. Draco slightly moved from underneath, his hips rubbing against hers. He stopped, knowing what could possibly happen if he continued to move from under her. Her chest was on his, her heart beat slowly going, and suddenly beating wildly. She laid there for minutes, slowly regaining conscience and vision. She carefully lifted her head up, and found herself lying on top of Draco.

"W-what happened?" she whispered, finding it hard to speak.

"I don't exactly remember." He put a hand to his head, the blood still lightly flowing.

She went to lift up, Draco absently helping her. She was almost up but her legs went out and she fell back on top of him. He fell on his back again, her head nearly hitting his. Draco reacted by catching her gently as possible by cupping her cheeks. He did it without a problem, and Ginny sat there staring at him. Draco stared back, the pain in his head slowly dying away. Ginny's head was no longer hurting, but her body was tingling with sensation. Without thinking twice, Draco pulled her in for a breath taking kiss. He added so much force, it was if the whole accident ever occurred. She reacted immediately, her hands roaming about, her hips grinding against his. He held on to her, his hands leaving her cheek and wrapping around her waist. She pulled him in, her tongue running along the inside of his mouth. Draco pulled her in, feeling her breasts press against him.

"Wait." she whispered between his lips.

Draco didn't pull away, he couldn't. She tried, but he held on tighter each time.

"Draco…wait." she said against his lips.

He stopped, she pulled away. She was able to stand up and brush herself off. Her face was flushed, and lips sore from such a kiss. Draco stood up as well, wondering just how they could all of a sudden have the strength to get up without a wince of pain. Ginny pulled out her wand and performed a spell that instantly cured them.

"Well…almost." she said, as if she read his mind.

Draco looked at his arms, the burns on his arms gone, and the cuts halfway through the healing process.

"Thanks." he said, smiling.

She smiled back and inched towards him. She expected him to pull in and finish what he started, but it never came. Instead he stood there, staring longingly into her eyes.

"You called me Draco."

"What?"

"Draco, you finally said Draco instead of just Malfoy."

She smiled, finally realizing what he meant. The feelings she always had when he was around were finally explained, there was no doubt about it. She was in love… with Draco Malfoy.

"I know, and I like it."

Without another word, she grabbed at his shirt and pulled him in. She crushed her lips against his, his tongue already running alongside her bottom lip. She let him in, and pressed herself against him as he explored her mouth. She did the same, finding her hands wrapped around his neck and his roaming on her chest. She felt his hand snake under her already loose uniform shirt and head for her bra. He traced his finger along the bottom of her bra, feeling her quiver with pleasure. She explored deeper in his mouth, sometimes pulling back to nibble on his ear or neck. He enjoyed every minute of it, teasing her back by cupping his hand around her breast. Ginny sighed midst a kiss, Draco going even deeper with his tongue. Ginny wanted more, and reached for his shirt. She tugged at it, then took a free hand and placed it over the one he had on her breast and pulled up as if to have him do more than what he was doing. Her hips moved against his, the pleasure arousing in both of them.

"I can't wait anymore Draco.." she whispered, panting while roaming her hands along his chest and back threw his hair.

The position they were in was slightly uncomfortable, so Draco reached his hands around Ginny's arse and pulled her up. She immediately wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, not once leaving his lips. He was having trouble finding a comfortable place, but Ginny's constant jumps against him and of her hips hitting hard against him wasn't helping. The last jump caused him to drop where he was, which was only a couple steps away from where they just were.

"Ginny, don't you-" she bit down on his lip, stopping him from talking.

She pulled away, her face flushed, and the look of hunger in her eyes.

"Draco, shut up. Just shut up."

She pulled him back in, her tongue going deep within his mouth. He gave up on fixing their position and went for her clothes. They were on one of the benches, and Ginny fell on her back, holding on to Draco not leaving his lips. She was on her back, her hands on his pants, her fingers quickly undoing them. Ginny managed to undo them quickly, forcefully thrusting them off of him. Draco went for Ginny's pants, slowly undoing them as he laid kisses along her neck and jaw line. Ginny arched her back in pleasure, her arms wrapped around him pulling him in to get more of his toxic kisses. He undone her pants and slid them off, revealing her knickers. He reached for them, feeling her hands on top of his and pulling down.

"Oh my!" she claimed, her arse cold from the stand. Draco struggled for her wand and once he was able to get it he waved it so the bench extended out more and was covered with blankets. He dropped the wand, and went back for her lips. He kissed her passionately, his fingers running slowly down her neck, between her breast and down her waist. He then placed two fingers inside her and she arched her back as her tongue went deeper inside his mouth.

"Draco.." she panted, pleasure overtaking her.

He continued with what he was doing, slowly pulling in and out. Ginny moaned in pleasure, her nails clawing into his back. Draco pulled out, wanting much more than a moan from her. He reached back to her, his tongue clashing roughly with hers. She reached for his boxers, and ripped them off. She then guided him inside her and without thinking twice or going back she let him in. The pain consumed her, and she winced as the tears formed in her eyes. Draco thought of stopping, not knowing just how much this was hurting her. He went to pull back but she grabbed at his arms and pulled up.

"No, just take it slow."

He nodded, and pushed back in. Ginny held on to him, the rhythm of their bodies in sync and smoothly going together. Draco went and kissed her along side her neck and face as she held on trying to rid of the pain. Soon enough, the pain wore off and she adjusted to him.

"Faster.." she panted, feeling the need of him deep within her.

Draco, glad to do more than just slowly move, increased his speed. He went in and out several times, holding on to the bench for support. Ginny held on to him, every now and again coming up to kiss him or nibble on his ear.

"Draco..faster." she moaned, the pleasure finally deep in her.

Draco thrusted in and out, listening to her moaning cries of his name over and over. There bodies were no longer in rhythm, his was moving quicker and Ginny opened her eyes to see him. His knuckles were white, and he was sweating madly.

"Ginny.." he moaned, biting on his lip and pushing deeper in her.

She only had seconds to decide if he should pull out or stay in. She thought of the problems of having a baby would cause, and it was too much for her to handle.

"Draco." she moaned, hoping that's all she needed to say.

Draco looked at her, her eyes telling him the right thing to do. He did love her, but she was right. Before he could do it, he quickly pulled out. Ginny and Draco did what they needed to do before cuddling under the stars and blankets.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Draco?

He had his arms wrapped around her, while her head snuggled against his chest.

"Do you love me now?"

She lifted her head up, and he saw the answer in her eyes. She smiled, and pulled up to kiss him. She passionately kissed him before lying back down.

"What does tomorrow hold for us?" she asked, her arms around his waist.

They both stared off at the stars, unsure of how to answer the question. Tonight's events changed a lot, and it meant change. A huge change that would affect their families, friends, and futures. But in a way, they were ok about it because no matter how rough it will get or how much pain they are put threw, they would go through it together. And nothing would change that, never.


	6. Love the Chocolate and Cover the Lies

**A/N: **Oh my..I'm so so sorry for making you guys wait for this long to read the new chapter. School's been killing me, gots and D in Math and its going to be on my report card.  BUT HEY! CHECK OUT ALL THOSE H/HR PICS FOR GOF! That cheered me up, and now I have more plot bunnies planned for h/hr. But don't wry, there's one for R/L as well, well no more stalling. Read and review! . xoxo hpchik

**WARNING: **this chapter consists of smut and chocolate nearest the end….I couldn't resist!

The cool morning breeze blew through the hair of a shivering Ginny Weasley. She was stirring from her sleep, grabbing at anything within reach for warmth. Her arm slid across someone eles, and her eyes bolted open. She twisted her head slightly up, to see the face of Draco Malfoy by her side. She smiled, wanting to slap herself for a second forgetting the previous nights events. She closed her eyes in peace, suddenly feeling a hand run threw her hair. She opened her eyes to se Draco smiling.

"Did you freak out?" he asked.

"At first, yeah." she laughed, blushing and turning away.

"It's ok, don't be ashamed." he reached for her chin and gently turned her face to him.

He moved closer to her, and before he had a chance to whisper to her she closed the space between them. her hands pacely roamed to his back, then threw his hair. Draco put his arms around her waist, and pulled her against him, luckily for him, they were still in nude because of last night. He smiled, adding sensual force to the kiss, causing her to open her mouth wider for more. They finally pulled away, and Ginny trembled.

"Cold?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes, I am." she mumbled, pulling her sheets up and trying to stop her bottom lip from quivering.

Draco smiled, shaking his head side to side while watching her gather sheets bunched all around her. Draco stopped her, placing his hands over her cold ones. She looked up at him, still trembling from the cool breeze.

"There's a way to solve your problem."

She looked at him quizzically, finally realizing what he meant. She laughed, and gave him her now famous seductive smile. He arched his eyebrow before leaning in towards her. Her forehead rested on his, both twined tight together.

"Still cold?" he whispered.

She nodded, and he started to slowly move up and down. Ginny moaned with pleasure, wanting nothing more but for him to keep going.

"Warm now?" he seductively whispered, finding Ginny to smile at this.

"Yes." she panted, her eyes closed, head resting on his shoulder.

She held on tighter to him as their bodies moved in rhythm, and the heat overtook them. Draco soon stopped, to realize exactly where they were.

"We better get inside, heard voices." he stated, pulling out quickly.

She sighed in agreement hinting a bit of disappointment, nonetheless; she heard voices too. They hastily reached for their clothes, put them on and turned the bed back into the regular size bench. Ginny grabbed Draco's hand, together walking out of the stands and towards Hogwarts. Halfway there, Draco saw McGonagall from afar and quickly moved away from Ginny. Ginny didn't say a ward, after all she couldn't. They knew being together would be something only they knew about. It was a big secret, not meant for anyone else to know. Ginny had doubt this kind of secret would last forever, but she decided to hold off and enjoy the days she could. McGonagall came to them, looking very uneasy. She glared at Malfoy (who glared back) and then she gazed over to Ginny. She then appeared to be dazing off, but suddenly came to mind.

"I don't know where you two have been, and why but you need to head to your classes." They both nodded, and she walked past them. Draco looked at Ginny, and smiled before both coming out in a fit of laughter. Suddenly remembering who was just behind them, Ginny ran ahead while Draco continued to laugh. He eventually caught up, and lost sight of her. He walked into the school, and went pass a corner. Before he knew it, a pair of hands seized him and pulled him in the dark lit corner. A slim, toned body was pressed up against him, and he immediately knew who it was. He passionately kissed her, running a hand along her leg and up her skirt. She reached for his hand before he slipped it in her knickers.

"Draco! Not now!" she panted, her other hand fisted in his hair pushing him tighter against her.

"Promise?" he whispered against her lips.

He felt her smile and suddenly broke apart at the sound of footsteps. It was Ron, and he was mere inches away. Ginny pulled Draco's tie towards her and captured his lips one last time before coming out of the corner.

"Oi, Ginny!" Ron cried, jumping back!

"Sorry Ron." she claimed, fixing her hair.

Draco watched, noticing the bottom back of her skirt slightly folded up. He smiled, trying his hardest not to laugh aloud. Since she was still near the corner, her back partly in the dark, he reached out his hand and flipped it down. He felt her jump in shock, and waited for her to turn around.

"Ginny?" Ron asked, noticing her staring into the dark corner, into nothing.

"Come on, were going to be late." she quickly muttered, turning her focus back to her brother. She yanked at his arm and they ran. Ginny didn't run at first, for she turned to Draco and whispered her last words.

"Love you."

Draco whispered back his response before watching her run to catch up with Ron, who was yelling for her to hurry as they were very late for class. When the close was clear, Draco came out of the corner, brushed himself free of dust before heading the opposite way to his own class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny sat in class, her mind clouded with faint memories of her run in nights with Draco. She couldn't believe whats he was doing, in love and being with the Gryffindor enemy! "Rubbish" she said to herself, he was not an enemy. He never was, he just appeared that way t others for his foolish behavior and actions towards the Gryffindor house. His family and heirs didn't really help either. She smiled however, at the night where she was with him and they had dazed off together. She rested her head in her hands, staring off to the window.

_It was way late, and it was the night Ginny was to finally quit stalling on completing her essay for Potions. She was sitting in the astronomy tower, a place where not many planned on attending. It held a past, a memory that affected the lives of everyone in the wizarding world. She brought her mind away from that to focus on her essay. She stared at the parchment in front of her, her mind empty of thought. Her quill rested in her hand, not making any progress of words. She had thought of an idea and went to put it in, but she was interrupted by the opening of the door. She jumped up, half expecting Dumbledore himself to yell at her for being up when she was suppose to be sleeping. It wasn't him, but someone else. She watched, as he closed the door behind him, and he walked forward. Ginny smiled as soon as his face was visible, it was Draco Malfoy. She walked over to him, prepared for a leaping hug and capturing kiss. However, as soon she was about to run for her leap, she saw hi pale and weak. He couldn't even surpass a smile for he was clutching to the wall, and trying to keep steady. Tears formed in the back of her eyes, she wanted to know what had happened to him. He suddenly collapsed, and Ginny ran to him. She went to comfort him, and she settled herself next to him on the floor. She held him up gently by his shoulders, and cradled him in her arms._

_"Draco? What happened?" her tears were no longer hidden._

_"Mother's orders." he confessed, eyes closed in pain._

_She tried to get him to speak, but he didn't bugger. He sat there wanting to forget it, and to move on with their lives. Ginny and Draco rested under the stars, her deciding it was best to discuss of this another day._

_"I won't ask of you about this anymore."_

_"Thank you." he replied, shifting his head on her lap._

_"Just remember, if you need to talk about anything just let me know. I'll always be here for you, no matter what."_

_He looked up at her, her presence feeling nothing more but a miracle. She ran her hand threw his hair, before leaning down to kiss him. She leaned back up, and rested her back on the wall._

_"Ginny?"_

_"Yes Draco?"_

_"I know someone like me would never say this, but I think of you as my angel who found me when no one else was willing to."_

_She looked back down at him, tears of surprise in her eyes. She smiled, and bent to kiss him again, her kiss was of assurance, trust, love and truth. He knew it all along, and as they rested under the stars, Draco knew something this good couldn't be his forever._

"Ginny? GINNY?"

Ginny jumped out of her trance and straightened up in her chair. Her brother was from afar, waving his arms and red in the face. She assumed he was like that for awhile now, and she had just now come aware of it. She gave a meek smile and turned to her parchment. She laughed to herself, sure not to day dream in class, well only if Ron is in there with her.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Christmas Eve, and the trio were for once, together cheerfully during the dinner feast. Ginny watched, as Harry and Hermione were laughing, Hermione pulling Ron's arm before he joined in their laughter. Ginny glowed, feeling happy for her brother.

"Ronald sounds so sweet when he laughs." Ginny turned to see Luna Lovegood, who resembled that of a brightly lit Christmas tree.

"I guess so." she said, smiling.

Ginny and Luna sat for moments, talking about her father and the Quibbler before going on the topic of Voldemort.

"Do you think he'll really kill us all? Luna asked, her eyes widened.

"II hardly doubt it. I'm sure someone will stop him." Ginny sighed, knowing if she didn't leave now she'll be traveling down memory lane each time Luna mentioned his name.

"Oi, you mean that Harry-"

"Sorry Luna! I gotta go."

She got up quickly and gave Luna a hug before leaving the Great Hall.

She went up to her room to get her gifts wrapped for Draco. She had found a magic quill at Hogsmeade the other day. She knew he would like it for it instantly wrote the right answers, all the time! While placing his gift in a bag and to the side, she suddenly realized she hadn't spoken to him all day today, the doubt filling her mind. She did her famous 'shrug it off' before heading back downstairs. As soon as she left the common room, a sudden presence made her heart jump.

"Hello Ginny." he said.

"Hey Draco." she replied, shoving his bag behind her.

"Can we go somewhere?" he asked, her now noticing the sudden swarm of people around them.

"Yeah, where to?"

He walked over to her and gave her a heart warming kiss before taking her hand. Ginny feared the onlookers, but gladly none saw them. Together they walked, Ginny stealing glances at him every now and then. Draco would look back, smiling as he bunched closer to her. They finally stopped walking, and were in front of a portrait. It was an ordinary portrait anyone, but to Ginny tonight it meant much more. Before she could say anything, Draco said the password, which then they walked in. Inside, was a nice lit table, something you'd see in a fancy restaurant. Candles were lit everywhere, and soft mellow music played in the background, Ginny almost fainted, but the heated touch of Draco's hand on her shoulder held her up.

"Shall we?" he asked, waving his other arm towards the table.

Ginny nodded, kissing him hard against the lips. She released him from her grip before they took their seats. Winky and Dobby soon appeared, plates covered in delicacies.

"Thanks." Draco said, taking the plates. Ginny watched him, smiling as he used actual manners on a former house elf. She thought of the endless ways of complimenting him. He held out her plate, and she took it making sure her fingers slowly brushed against his. It worked for her fingertips lingered his touch as she laid the plate down.

"Thank you." she said, smiling as he winked.

They ate their food in silence, Ginny taking her usual glances at Draco every 5 seconds. Draco did the same before taking his foot and running it along Ginny's bare, soft leg. She flinched, and then closed her eyes in enjoyment. Since his shoes were off, he reached even higher up her leg without problems. She brought her hand under and pushed his foot off her lap.

"Tease..."

She laughed, watching as Draco put on his pouting face.

"Wait till dessert."

Draco was taken out of his pouting act, and thought of Ginny with the magic of chocolate (which was just to be their dessert, riched iced chocolate cake). He licked his lip in anticipation, before calling for the dinner plates to be removed.

"Sir, yes sir." Dobby mumbled, taking the plates and leaving.

He came out seconds later, with two plates of chocolate cake. Ginny smiled, her mind clicking in as in figuring out how to reward Draco for his ways tonight. As soon as the elves left, she made her move.

"It's really bad in here." she replied, fanning herself and pulling off her sweater.

Draco watched intentionally, suddenly catching a bead of sweat roll off her neck and disappears in the middle of her almost completely buttoned up white blouse. He licked his lips and went for his cake. Ginny began eating hers, and then quickly finished it. She noticed he was still working on a full cut slice. She decided to pin him now, and pay later.

"Wait." she called, holding out a hand.

Draco stopped, fork still in hand looking up. Ginny slid her plate to the side, before pushing back her chair. She suddenly climbed on the table and started crawling towards him.

"Ginny?" he asked, his fork now clattering to the floor.

"Yes Draco?" she asked with a whisper so soft and seductive the pleasure was already tickling his groin. She reached his side, and was mere inches away from him. Draco had his eyes looked on her, and watched as her face glowed with the desire of sexual torture. Draco rid of the lump in his throat, ever knowing how different Ginny really was from her family.

"Can I have a bite?" she whispered, eyeing his piece. Draco went to reach for his fork, but she stopped him.

"Use your hands."

He pulled back up, deciding to play her at her own game. He pulled a piece off his slice, and went for her mouth. Ginny held on to his wrist, and once his hand was near her mouth she seductively ate the cake out of his hand. He went to pull when his hand was empty, but she held on and slowly licked the chocolate off his fingers. Draco's groin tingled in pain, and his stomach was involved in several back flips. She pulled his wrist down, and he dived for more cake. He then pulled his already licked hand back up to her mouth. She did the process all over again, and this time she did even slower. He couldn't resist anymore, and he suddenly leapt out of his chair and onto Ginny. She laughed, and held on to him as she caused them to roll onto the table and the cake sitting beneath them. Seeing she had cake icing smeared along her neck, Draco moved in and began to slowly lick it off. Ginny's neck arched, feeling his tongue run along her neck. Draco wanted more, the icing ordeal wasn't enough. He went for her shirt and unbuttoned it. He then let it slide slowly off her shoulders, him landing kisses on her shoulders. Ginny wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tight against her. While Draco was finishing the icing on her neck, she reached for his own clothes. She pulled off his shirt, and got him to just his knickers. She was already on her back as he licked the last bit of icing off her cheek. Her back arched for the pleasure and her mouth captured his. He still had chocolate on his tongue, and she went deep to get the very last of it. Draco's arms were near her arse, pulling her skirt off. She was still kissing him, giving herself to him completely. He slid off her knickers and she did the same to him. She quickly guided him in her and once he moved up, her back arched wanting nothing more but the pleasure she needed. He moved swiftly, each time pushing farther in, watching as her tangled red hair ruffled, and her moans grew louder and desirable. He soon had sweat dangling from his now mingled hair, and each time a sweat bead fell on her chest, he would wait till it went down between her breast before reaching down to catch it. His pace soon quickened, and he figured it was time to pull out. As he tried, Ginny held on to his arms and her body pulled up. He looked at her and her eyes told him to stay. His pace was forceful and grew each time she moaned his name. Ginny opened her eyes to see a very seductive Malfoy, and she reached to nibble along his jaw line. Draco turned his head to get her lips and he passionately kissed her. He pushed up one last time, as she moaned is name against his lips. A sudden flow of sensation and pleasure ran through her, and she arched her back to the max. She screamed his name against his lips again before falling back, panting. She wiped the wet red hair out of her face before letting him kiss her again.

"You're an animal." he panted, his head resting near her shoulder.

"Well, I am a Gryffindor lion for a reason." she smiled, mocking a lion's roar before slowly running her hand threw his hair.

"God I love you." he panted, turning and leaning up to kiss her forehead. She smiled, and before he could lay back down she held on to his neck and kissed his lips. She crushed hers against his, hoping for a missed spot of chocolate. She soon released him, him laying his head back on her shoulder, while she lay close to him, tightly embraced. Ginny suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, smiling himself.

"We just made love on a table. The one you had set out for us, with food on it."

He soon laughed, remembering that seconds ago they were quietly sitting together eating a peaceful dinner.

"Before I forget, here."

Ginny got up, looked at Draco who instantly gave her a blanket with the wave of his wand. She walked over to where she had his present and she grabbed it. She walked back to him, setting the bag in front of him.

"Happy early Christmas darling."

She pushed the bag to him a little more, then leaning in to kiss him. He peered in smiling, thinking of what she could've gotten him. He put his head in and pulled out a quill. He frowned, but Ginny quickly reassured him that it was a special quill.

"That's no ordinary quill Draco! It's one that instantly writes your correct answers on parchment! This way, if you're struggling in school, then all you need is this quill bad you'll never have to think again!"

Her hands were in the air, her look full of excitement. Draco laughed, wondering how all along he never noticed, just how beautiful she truly was. How didn't he see this before, love could be blind sometimes.

"I love you."

She looked at him, her hands falling from above her head. She smiled her face so warm it could melt the snow outside.

"I love you too."

She reached in for another kiss. Their arms were already wrapped around each other. Ginny couldn't believe he was hungry for more.

"GINNY?"

Ginny and Draco stopped, her eyes bolted wide open in fear. She saw he also looked fearful and destroyed. She couldn't believe it, it dint seem like that long and someone had already caught them. She slowly unlocked herself from him before painfully turning to see a very shocked, fumed and angered Harry. But what was even worse was that he wasn't alone, Hermione was next to him, looking as if she was just robbed of her education. She closed her eyes in defeat, they were busted. She opened her eyes, and stared at the two as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: **Julie, this update is for you:) Also, to all my readers who have me on author alert for this fic. I'm so SORRY I haven't updated in what seems like years! I just had the sudden urge to stop writing…then again it was around the time I found out how to make music videos. That could've been the problem. Nonetheless, I'm back to do some major updating to this fic and my other ron/luna one. Ok ok….enjoy and please review! .

The scene played over and over in the confused mind of Ginny Weasley. She was just fine seconds ago enjoying her short-lived Christmas Eve celebration with Draco Malfoy. Suddenly, out of nowhere the two of Hogwarts 'hottest best kept couple' came to the kitchen after hours and caught her red-handed with Malfoy. He on the other hand was shocked, looking paler than the moon.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked, not knowing who to blame for this scenario.

Ginny tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn't move. Of course Draco quickly jumped up and started pointing fingers.

"Excuse me Potter but why exactly are you and Granger coming to the kitchen after school hours?"

"Sorry Malfoy, but that won't work for you for Harry and I were returning this to Dobby."

Hermione stepped up and held out some clothes in her hands that suddenly attracted Dobby and he snatched them from her. Draco watched, feeling defeated from his excuse. He weakly turned his head to Ginny, giving her a cry of help. Ginny blinked, turning her head back to Harry and as if all fear was extinct, she walked towards Harry with a determined look.

"Congrats Harry. You caught us in the act. As you can see, we look quite busy so why don't you take your girlfriend here and find a new place to song after hours."

She went to turn around, but a very firm grasp stopped her. She jolted her head around, seeing Harry red in the face.

"Listen, I don't know who the fuck you think you are. If you love this filth, then why don't you take enough courage and say it!"

"Oh, like you did with Hermione?"

"Leave her out of this!"

"Why should I? How long _did_ it take you to tell her that _you loved _her?"

"Long before I realized I didn't love you, and never will!"

Ginny went to speak, but his last words stung her. Did he really just say that? The again, that whole relationship with him during the 6th year was because of her stupid love potion. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked over to Draco. He looked at her profusely during her rage with Potter. All this was done for him, by her? He was filled with pride, and when she stood by his side he slowly held her hand. Their fingers instantly twined, and Ginny stared cold heartily into Harry's eyes.

"I love Draco Malfoy. He is my everything and no matter what you, Hermione, Ron, his or mine parents say nothing will ever change that."

"Not even Voldemort."

No one winced at his name, but Ginny turned to Draco with her heart warmed by his bravery to face his own feelings. She beamed at him, Draco seeing this from the corner of his eye.

"Fine, love whomever you want. It's not like we can stop you."

Hermione was the first to speak; after all it was her who knew Ginny more than anyone. Ginny gave her a look of thanks before smiling and running towards her for a heart warming hug.

"Thank you." Ginny whispered.

"No problem." Hermione whispered in return.

Harry watched them before turning to Malfoy. Never did he think in his whole life he would live to see this day. The day a Weasley fell in love with a Malfoy. Draco looked at Harry, noticing this whole thing would have to make them friends. Harry was the first to walk towards him, but Draco took the rest of the steps. Harry held out his hand, and oh so slowly Draco took it and they shook hands.

"You're secret is my secret." Harry calmed.

"Agreed, and thanks." Draco replied, before letting go of Harry's hand.

Ginny and Hermione had let go of one another long enough to see the boy's bonding. After all said and done, Harry stood by Hermione, Draco doing the same to Ginny.

"One more thing." Hermione added. "From now on, can we call to each other by first name please? This whole last name nonsense is just rubbish."

They all shared glances before nodding in agreement.

"Deal." Ginny spoke, reaching for her wand. With a graceful swish and flick she called for her clothes and begun to put them on while Draco did the same. During this time Harry and Hermione were already leaving, their backs facing the other two. Once they left, Draco turned to Ginny.

"I can't believe what just happened."

"I know me too. I hope we all can keep this from Ron."

"Yeah, me too."

With that, Draco and Ginny shared a look not of hope but of fear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Christmas had come and passed and for the time spent no-one else knew of Harry and Hermione's run in with Draco and Ginny. They of course during school kept their usual distance from each other to make sure no one caught on to their secret. For Ginny, keeping this from Ron hurt her most. Suddenly, this year any experience he had with a girl she knew first. Ron told her of his little run in's with Luna and once with Lavender. Ginny had warned him of being with two girls is bad. She referred to him as a pimp, but she coughed a laughing fit when he asked "What's that?"

School had gotten harder than ever; lessons no longer required quills and parchment, but rather wands and your knowledge on counter spells and whatnot. Her classmates and she were getting along just fine, but Draco had a hard time. Ginny watched as he struggled with protective curses, however; when he practiced killing curses he was dead perfect on the curse and his aim. This of course scared Ginny gravely, Harry and Hermione feeling the same way. She decided she would talk to him tonight, a way to make sure he was to be on the good side during the final battle.

School had ended, the dinner feast had ended and everyone had left to their common rooms. Ginny made sure no one was around to catch her before sneaking out to meet Draco. She passed his common room, but didn't find him outside or anything. She searched in places which she thought he might've been. But he was no where to be seen. After doing an extremely long search she gave up and headed back to the castle. She was past Hagrid's Hut when out of no where she heard someone whisper.

"You better not screw this up!"

Frozen, Ginny didn't know whether to run and hide or stay in place. She heard another whisper, this time it was one of a boy's.

"I won't, and pressure doesn't help you know."

Her heart froze, that second voice was so familiar that she knew exactly whose it was. She headed for cover, and bent behind a bush suddenly closer to the whispers.

"Well, if you just did what you were suppose to do last year than we wouldn't have this problem now would we?"

"Excuse me? Last time I checked you cried to Snape about me not killing Dumbledore!"

"Oh, how dare you switch the blame here? You're my son, and you're a damn Malfoy! Because of you, father's in prison and if you kept up this childish play up you'll be next! Or even me for blimey sake!"

"Better you than me, mother dearest."

Ginny was crying by now, in the bottom of her heart she knew he was a traitor. The whispering had ceased, Ginny pleading to hear more. Instead, she heard a swift hand smack and what sounded like a body hitting the floor.

"You-selfish-pathetic-worthless child. I should've known, you will never grow to be half the man your father is."

"And I don't give a damn."

"Oh yes you will! You wait and watch, Voldemort will attack in just a few days. And when he does, you know where and when. You better be by his side on that day, or by the very hair on my head I'll kill you myself."

There was silence, and Ginny no longer feared Draco, but his mother instead. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, his own mother forcing him into such things! And the words coming out of her mouth!

"Did you hear me Draco?"

"Yes mother. I did."

"And..?"

There was even more silence, Ginny wincing and praying for him to say her answer.

"I'll be by his side."

"That's a good boy. Now go before we are seen."

Ginny froze in place, her eyes shot open in fear. Draco, her love, had promised to fight alongside Voldemort. She couldn't help herself, she risked her awareness and cried. Her body broke down, everything stopped, even time. She was so busy crying she didn't even hear the footsteps of the only person who had a sense she overheard the whole conservation.

"Ginny…"

She stopped sobbing, not wanting to get up. She stayed in place, not speaking a word to him.

"Ginny, please let me explain."

She shot up, anger running through her whole body. Her hands were formed into fists, her arms by her sides ready to swing.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU TRAITOR!"

"Ginny, please keep it down!"

"NO! HOW COULD YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME? AM I JUST TEMPORARY SEX MATERIAL UNTIL YOU KILL ME AND EVERYONE ELSE?"

"No! It's not like that Ginny!"  
"THEN What?" she stopped screaming, a bit of fate glowing in her heart.

"I said all that to please my mother. I didn't want to fight her, for all she'd do is hit me over and over."

Ginny was about to speak, but instead noticed the scratch on his cheek. She glanced back in his eyes, suddenly everything hit her like a bomb.

"Oh my god, Draco."

He walked towards her, limping in his right leg. A tear of sorrow ran down Ginny's cheek as she caught him in her arms. She fell to her knees, Draco's arms wrapped around her neck instantly. She did nothing but weep, feeling the pain Draco had all these years.

"I'm so sorry you have to do this." she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Save me Ginny."

She cried desperately, tightening her hug around him. She felt him sob against her chest, and together like fallen angels they cried. The darkness in the forest consumed them, and without thinking or talking they held each other in hope for a new tomorrow, and future.


End file.
